It has been demonstrated that rinsing of the oral cavity and gargling of the throat has its limitations in cleansing and delivering solutions to all surfaces of the teeth, gums and cavity walls. Furthermore, there is a constant flow of bacteria containing material (i.e. saliva) back and forth between the oral cavity and the throat and tonsil and pharyngeal areas, and devices aimed at cleaning the oral cavity do not clean the throat and tonsil area and vice versa. Accordingly, reduction of plaque, infection and inflammation cannot be assured. Simple rinsing can actually destroy the delicate balance necessary for the healing process to take place particularly in the early stages of healing. In this connection, tissue defects due to wounding are eventually filled with new connective tissue formed by the advancement of fibroblasts which add new collagen to that deposited previously. The budding capillaries which provide nutriment to this newly developing tissue (and which they cannot do without for this reason) are extremely fragile, blind-ended structures in which blood flow is stagnate or at best merely reciprocating excursions of single cells. Eventually these capillary buds meet and form arches of capillaries and continuous circulation is established just behind the advancing fibroblasts where the recently deposited collagen provides vital structural support for these very friable youthful capillaries enabling them to withstand the pressure of the flow of blood. The regenerating capillaries of the advancing front may be accomplishing their task under very precarious conditions for they must outrun their own circulation and hold a narrow course between the risk of asphyxia and the risk of bursting. The new capillaries cannot exist beyond the furthest fibroblast and in fact, must lag behind. And, they are supported only by this very freshly formed, newly developing tissue. Thus, the need for delicate handling is obvious. Average rinsing/gargling is far from a gentle action.
Antimicrobials, particularly in the form of antiseptic mouth washes and lozenges are widely used in the public. The purposes for such use are diverse, as are the organisms against which they are employed and the types of antimicrobials employed in the various solutions.
A number of these agents have demonstrated efficacy against:
1. Dental plaque PA0 2. Gingival/periodontal inflammation PA0 3. Post surgical complications PA0 4. Tonsilar and other otolaryngeal inflammation/infections.
The formerly developed Woog Orajet has provided an apparatus whereby water and, where desirable, medicament or antibacterial agents are delivered very efficaciously as a sprayer fractionated jet. This prior device is an improvement over the prior art Mono-jet stream for rinsing, however, even this may interrupt the delicate balance of tissue in the early states of healing.